I Dream Too Mutch
by LittleTigerKitten
Summary: Again, Another of my GW Dreams, This time -I'm- the odd supernatural dealy and I -really- get to do the rescueing ;;


I typed in a few numbers on a keypad and walked through the door that had opened 'were is he now?' I thought as I looked around the dirty cell styled room.

I walked over to a doorway, one that needed no code to get through and looked around that room.

"There you are." I said to him and he looked up at me, his long brown hair falling over his shoulders "what do you want now?" he asked me "geez, Duo i just wanted to know how you were today... is that so much for a 'friend' to ask?" I replied quickly, he sighed and looked back down at the floor and pointed to a dead mouse and said "not much better than that..." then he scratched at a deep gash on his shoulder that I had failed to notice when I walked in.

I ran over to him and knelt down in front of him "what the hell happened to you?" I ask, he just laughs quietly and answered "well... it seems that you're psycho scientist wanted to 'talk' to me about taking some 'blood tests' and I told her were to shove it... and they beat me up..." I look up at him "she's bothered you?" I ask, not wanting to hear the answer... but the answer comes regardless as a simple "yes..." then a sigh, "thats it..." I whisper to him "I'm getting you out of here! You don't even deserve to be here anyways... you did nothing wrong..." "but what about the guards... and the force field?" he asks quietly and I reply with a 'do-you-really-have-to-ask-about-that?' look that turns into a 'i-can-handle-it' look when he starts to say no.

Before leaving I give him a hug and he crys out in pain, "what?" I ask and he simply turns around and shows me the three lazer burns on his back and says "not to mention a few broken ribs... heh..." I look up at him, the anger I feel clearly showing on my face "they are REALLY going to regret doing that!" I growl, pain and anger evident in my voice, as my eyes flash from there normal shade of green to crimson for a second, Duo takes a step back and I turn to leave, as I walk out I hear Duo's voice saying "be careful!" then I am gone.

As I walk down the hallway, several of the patrolling guards stop and watch me in fear, for they actually know of my immortality and other powers, that's why I work here after all, as I get closer to the scan-door/force-field I strengthen my resolve on freeing Duo... and Heero if i can, though he isn't in as much trouble though he might be soon enough.

I look up at the guard as he tells me to stand in the scan door, my anger and hate focused so well that he shivers as my eyes turn crimson again and this time stay that way, I step up to the force field and intend to walk through, only to be brought up short by the invisible electric wall and shocked with over 900 volts of electricity the guard expects me to fall back but all I do is step through it and shatter the force field "that'll take a week to repair." I state hatefully as I wipe at a stream of blood now flowing from the corner of my mouth, the guard runs off down the hallway, leaving his guns AND his post un-attended.

I look over at the guns behind the desk, One AK47 and one magnum 44', As I lean over the desk and grab the guns I hear several alarms go off further down the hall, as I check the amount of ammo I have I hear about a forty guards run down the hallway 'forty? that's all I'm worth currently?' I think evilly to myself 'they should know better... they saw how i did in training...' I shrug and turn around to face the guards that are now behind me, but instead of raising my hands in surrender, as they expect and dropping the weapons, I just shoot them, killing twenty on the spot with a spray of bullets from the AK47 then another fifteen with another spray as the are readying their guns, in the meantime I have taken two hits, one to the shoulder and one to the leg, right above my knee, I growl as I shoot four out of the remaining five guards and walk up to the remaining guard and whisper "you'd better get go backup..." but even before I'm finished saying that he is up and running back down the hall he came from.

I let him get about a hundred yards down the hall, then I shoot him in the back and walk down the hallway toward the location in witch he died and grab his guns, two un-used AK's, I walk a little further and shoot the guard at the station there then walk around the corner and toward the cell were they are keeping Heero and I shoot out the door lock with the AK47 and walk into the room and state "Lucy, I'm home!" with an evil laugh and walk over to Heero, who looks shocked "how did you?" I look at him and he looks uneasy at the sight of my crimson eyes "ask questions later! follow me... NOW!" I growl when he doesn't jump up immediately then we walk out of the room and run back down the hallway, as we are running I hand him a AK47 and ask him "you know how to use one of these?" he laughs and replys "of COURSE I do!" I look at him and growl "then shoot the guys following us!", "ok" he says, he turns around and shoots the four guards following us with three well aimed bullets as I step up to the door of a all to familiar cell and shoot out the door lock on that one as well, I look at Heero "okay, you STAY out here and keep watch!" I growl as I walk into the room were Duo was earlier, and still is "see here we are... safe and sound." I whisper softly and Duo looks up "ready to get out of this place?" I ask as I take his hand and help him up, once he is standing I hold an AK47 out to him "one condition" I growl "what is that?" he asks, the pain he is in evident in his voice, "No killing the scientist, Kelly... leave that to me!" I finish and he laughs as we walk out, I walk toward the force field and stop when I realize that Heero and Duo are still at the door and I turn around and glare at them, and they don't notice they are to busy glaring at EACH OTHER, I growl and fire a shot directly at the wall above there heads and they both jump "ARE WE GOING TO STAND HERE ALL FUCKING DAY OR ARE WE GOING TO LEAVE?" I yell at them and they run and catch up as I walk through the broken force field only to find Kelly, the 'mad' scientist, her assistant Star and fifty guards (armed with small lazer pistols) on the other side, "wow... I feel so under-rated... only fifty guards?" I state as I raise both guns and kill two of the guards, and as I aim for the third my AK47 simply clicks when I pull the trigger "DAMN!" I yell and the guards prepare to fire there lazer guns when Heero and Duo walk in and the start shooting the guards and making bets on who can shoot more.

I laugh as I shoot a few for the hell of it with my magnum, three minutes later only Kelly is standing there smirking "maybe she really is mad?" I laugh evilly to Star who whimpers "don't kill me!", Heero and Duo just look nervous now "I knew you'd turn on us one day, Kat, I really knew... I just didn't think it would be over... a guy... well... no matter, NOW is the time I get my revenge, and a new project!" she states I simply laugh at her and ask "how can you make me a project OR exact you're revenge if you are dead?" as I grab her by the front of her jacket and lift her up Star whimpers louder and hides under a desk, at this Heero makes a shocked noise and Duo just laughs, I laugh as I drop her to the ground and then drag her roughly by her right arm, probably dis-locating it, out to the front door of the compound, then through the gravel to the main road, Heero and Duo follow curiously behind me, I stop at the main road and look up and down the road and smirk "you two stay here, watch this..." I say my voice sounding suspiciously demonic as I drag Kelly, who is kicking and screaming the whole way, onto the right lane of the free-way, right in front of a large semi truck "this is MY revenge, for what you did to Duo!" I yell at her as I grab her by the front of her jacket and hold her up again, she struggles and scratches at my hands and face, but I just laugh at her futile attempts at saving herself as we are both hit by the truck, Kelly becomes a new decoration for the semi truck's grill and I am run over by several sets of tires, I snicker demoniacally through the pain as the trucker hits the breaks, and I struggle to stand only to fall back to the ground with a hiss of pain, upon checking myself over I find my left leg broken in three places, seven of my ribs broken and my right arm fractured, 'not bad for being hit by a semi' I think as I lean over and cough up some blood.

Duo and Heero run over to me and help me up "how the hell are you still alive?" Duo demands to know as I look up at the sky and my eyes fade from crimson back to there normal green "thats... somthing... i'll tell you... later.." I say as I look at him, my voice filled with pain and thick with blood "but we can find out later... right now... we need to get out of here!" I growl through the pain as I hear sirens in the distance, I close my eyes and concentrate on only myself, Heero, and Duo and were I want to be and I feel the sensation of weightlessness then I feel my feet on soft thick carpet and I open my eyes and look around my house, Heero and Duo do the same but more curiously and in awe than anything else "you guys can do whatever... there are all kinds of drinks in the fridge, I get all the cable channels, the computers are in that room over there, the pool is through there, and so is the hot tub, which is were I am going to be" I say painfully, pointing toward several doors Duo looks at me confused "you were just run over by a semi! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL WALKING? and how the HELL did we get HERE?" he yells and I limp over to him, my broken leg nearly healed, same with my arm "I'll make it simple, I have powers that even I don't fully understand... one of them is a VERRY rapid healing rate and the other is... power... that's all I know..." I say with a sigh as I limp into the kitchen and grab a can of cherry Pepsi from the fridge and then grab two more and close the fridge and walk back into the living room and hand Heero and Duo the other two cans of cherry Pepsi, I open mine and take a sip "by the way... up-stairs there is a large room, filled with nothing but three TV's and SEVERAL game systems of every type, older and newer, all the games too... and some martial arts training equipment." even before I'm finished Heero is up the stairs and gone and I hear a muffled exclamation from him at the sight of all the video game systems and the equipment then the sound of a game being played "you can order pizza too if you like!" I yell up at him as I limp toward the hot-tub room, I look over my shoulder at Duo and whisper "if you really that curious... come with me... i'll tell you all about it when I get comfortable in the hot-tub." I continue walking toward the door with Duo following me...

Fin


End file.
